


his type (laid out against a wall)

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [30]
Category: Supernatural RPF, Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Alternate Universe - Police, First Time, M/M, Schmoop, attempts at porn, hookers...kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1894815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Tyler talk to two hookers, Jared and Dylan, as they make their rounds. There’s more than meets the eye, though.<br/>day 30: sex workers</p>
            </blockquote>





	his type (laid out against a wall)

**Author's Note:**

> A few little things.  
> 1\. This switches between 4 POVs. I know it bothers some people, but I wanted all their thoughts to get told.  
> 2\. I really love these 4 characters so I jumbled up everything and just made it work.
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

Tyler sees him leaning against the wall like a wet dream come to life. He’s not supposed to actually pick up any of the hookers – supposed to covertly question them about what’s happening, not flashing his badge at all, but just be casual. This guy, though, throws all warnings of _don’t fuck them!_ out the window. He’s leaned against the wall, legs splayed and hips tilted forward a little. His shirt has risen up a little baring a flat belly and treasure trail along hipbones that ache to be licked. His shirt is tight and fitted and his waist seems to be perfect for the span of Tyler’s hands. The guy’s hands and shoulders seem capable and strong. His face is beautiful, pink kissable lips, cheek dotted with moles, eyes that Tyler wants to see darkened in pleasure, and hair that’s artfully tousled and itches for Tyler’s fingers to be run through. All in all, he’s pretty much Tyler’s type laid out against the wall.

Jensen, his partner, nudges him hard and Tyler realizes he’s just been standing and staring for a little while. He looks over at Jensen and sees him eyeing up a tall, floppy haired guy who looks hot as hell too. How are these two men hookers?

Jensen looks at him and bites his lip and after three years of working with the guy, Tyler likes to think he knows him. The guy against the wall in front of Jensen is definitely Jensen’s type and Jensen _wants_. They’re in a predicament because Tyler wants too. Both of them could get into so much trouble for this but the upstairs brain has stopped working. 

They’re far enough away from the two guys that they wouldn’t hear the conversation.

“What are we going to do?” Tyler asks.

“I have no fucking clue man. I want to climb that guy like a tree, though. And don’t think I didn’t see you give that dude bedroom eyes, Heckles.” Jensen replies, obviously knowing Tyler too.

“Shut up. We can’t, though. I mean, I would love to, believe me, but our job hangs on the line.”

Jensen curses under his breath and curses the prostitute killer that’s been making their lives miserable.

“Fuck. Fine. I’m going to ask him a few questions, find that stupid son of a bitch murderer, and then fuck this guy six ways to Sunday,” Jensen promises.

Tyler chuckles, clearly the guy has gotten to him because in all their years together, he’s never seen Jensen so vehement. Not that he can say much, because he’s definitely on the same boat.

“Five minutes.” Tyler promises and Jensen agrees. They both turn back to the two men against the wall.

+

Jared looks over at Dylan and nods to the two men frantically whispering.

“I don’t think they realize they’re louder than they think,” he mentions. 

Dylan smirks and is eyeing the dark haired scruffy one. Good, because he’s got his own eyes set on the bow-legged, green-eyed beauty.

“Should we let them in on the fact that we’re undercover?” Dylan asks and Jared smiles wide. They really should help out their fellow cops. A show of solidarity and support.

He looks at the guys and can hear how one of them vows to fuck him six ways to Sunday and Jared is totally on board with that plan. The murderer needs to be found first, that’s top priority, but after? Hell yeah. 

“Nah, let’s tease the fuck out of them. And after we catch the douchebag that’s been having a little too much fun with his knife, we can let them in on the secret,” Jared tells his partner. Dylan laughs but he knows he’s on board with the plan.

“Sounds good to me.”

The two men walk over and try to be stealthy about asking them questions – they would be doing a good job if both Jared and Dylan didn’t know exactly what they were up to. Jared’s actually kind of impressed. They’re casual without seeming too interested. Jared should take pity on them, but this is a lot more fun to see the guy flustered as he tries not to undress Jared with his eyes. Of course, Jared amps up the hooker angle, running a finger across the guys (broad) shoulders and over his (muscular) bicep. Damn, even though Jared’s a couple of inches taller than this guy, he’s not sure who would win in a fight – he’s sure it would be one hell of a fun match though. 

Jared can see the man is getting a little frustrated at not getting much information but the case sucks and Jared doesn’t even have much to go on. Finally the men seem to have all they were here for and step back.

“Well, thank you both, uh,” the guy Dylan was talking to falters, not knowing their names. Dylan and Jared exchange looks and Jared speaks up, using their undercover names.

“I’m Sam and this is Stiles,” he says, pointing to Dylan. Both men raise their brows at that and yeah, Jared doesn’t know where Dylan got the name either so he just shrugs at them.

“You sure you don’t want anything else?” Jared purrs. The guy with the oh so lovely lips just grins at him.

“Not tonight. I promise I’ll see you soon, sugar,” he drawls and fuck, who knew the Texan accent (he would definitely know that twang) would do things to his belly. 

“Countin’ on it, cowboy,” Jared returns, letting his voice become slow as molasses. The guy’s eyes widen a little and he shifts his stance. Perfect. 

The other guy just laughs at them and leads them away.

“Hate to see you go, but love to see you leave,” Dylan murmurs next to him and the man he was talking to turns back and winks. He’s quite attractive, but Jared’s eyes automatically go to the other man. So true. 

+

Two weeks later Dylan walks into the police station with Jared, finally done with the prostitution case from hell. The cop he had been talking to awhile back is standing at his desk, looking at the framed picture he has of him and his family. Whoops. He’s in regular clothes and looks sexy as sin. 

“I think we’ve been caught,” Dylan whispers to Jared, pointing out the two men standing near their desks.

“Aww, man, this won’t be near as fun,” Jared says with a whine and Dylan just grins. He really loves his partner.

“Hello, Officers,” Dylan says, walking up to his desk. The guy turns around, surprised, and Dylan realizes he’s wearing thick-framed glasses. Dylan did always have a glasses kink. Especially on gorgeous men. 

“Right back at you, Officer,” he says, but Dylan’s glad to see he’s not upset. There’s a small tilt to the corner of his mouth, like he’s trying not to laugh. Dylan just shrugs. 

“Couldn’t say anything.”

“Really?” He asks, raising one eyebrow.

“Okay, maybe I just didn’t want to,” Dylan concedes and the guy is grinning now, the smile hitting Dylan low in his belly. 

“Well, you got us,” the other guy says and oh yeah, there’s someone else. “You gonna reveal your real names now?”

“How do you know I’m not Stiles?” Dylan retorts and the man just points to Dylan’s badge that says _D. O’Brien_. Oh, right. 

“I’m Dylan and this is Jared,” Dylan introduces them, holding out his hand for the other guy first and then his guy. Yeah, his. He knows something is going to happen, may as well accept it. And the man’s handshake is solid – firm and warm.

“Tyler and Jensen,” Tyler says, pointing at himself then the other guy. Tyler. Dylan rolls the name around in his brain and it fits. He could totally call out Tyler in bed. He’s getting ahead of himself, though. 

The four of them talk a bit about the case, congratulating each other because in the end it was a joint effort of both their departments. Tyler’s gaze hasn’t really moved from his and Dylan’s starting to feel the urge to do something drastic. He’s never felt this connection from anyone so fast. 

“Can I be upfront?” Tyler speaks up after a small lull in conversation. “Dylan, you free tonight?”

“Hell yeah,” Dylan says, glad he said something because Dylan was totally about to. 

“Perfect,” Tyler says and they exchange numbers and arrange a time to meet. Dylan can hear Jared and Jensen doing the same and he grins. Who knew a hooker case would become like a damn romcom?

+

Jensen’s nervous for his date tonight. The energy between him and Jared the last two times they’ve met seemed to spark in the air but he hopes it’s not in his own head. He’s not usually one to feel something so deep so fast and he doesn’t know what it is about Jared that calls out to him. His Momma would say when you meet someone, you just _know_ that there’s something special about them, and Jensen’s hadn’t ever really believed it until he met Jared.

As willing as he was to find the guy again, hooker or not, Jensen’s really glad it falls on the ‘not’ side of the fence. He wasn’t looking forward to arresting himself. He’s even happier that Jared is on the force, too, so he gets the drama in their lives and understands the pressures and hours and things they see. Maybe Jensen’s planning a little too ahead, but Jared seemed into him – more than just a quick tumble in the sheets, though that is definitely happening from the heated gazes exchanged earlier. 

The date goes seamlessly – conversation is effortless and Jared and Jensen have a lot in common. Jensen spares a minute to think of how Tyler’s date is going but from the way those two were staring at each other earlier, he’s sure it’s going just as well as his. 

Jared walks him back to his apartment which isn’t too far from the restaurant, like the gentleman he is, and doesn’t even ask to come up – just presses Jensen against the door to his apartment and kisses him gently.

“I had fun tonight,” Jared says when he pulls back. Yeah, Jensen’s not letting him go that easy.

“Me too, but I was hoping the fun could last a little longer?” Jensen says and Jared’s eyes darken almost imperceptibly. Jensen quickly unlocks the door and leads Jared inside and into his bedroom, needing him naked like two weeks ago. 

It goes from zero to a hundred in seconds flat. Clothes are frantically ripped off as mouths press against each other with sloppy and wet kisses that feel amazing. They move together in sync, hands roving over taut muscles and soft skin, mouths tracing paths up and down each other’s bodies, and cocks dragging over each other, inciting tingles down their bodies. 

Jensen pulls a condom and lube from his bedside table and Jared leans back on the bed, letting his legs fall open and tipping his ass up a little. Fuck yes. He looks like a fantasy – tan skin glistening with sweat and everything on display for him. Jensen prepares him slowly, teasing the rim and using a finger achingly slow; he wants to take his time with Jared’s body. Jared’s a mess beneath him with arching hips, broken off moans and whimpers of wanting more. Finally, he’s open and read and Jensen puts on the condom, slicking himself up and positioning his cock at Jared’s hole. Jared’s legs come around Jensen’s waist and he helps guide Jensen inside, sighing oh so softly once Jensen’s bottomed out. 

Jensen leans down to kiss him, letting both of them adjust to the sensations. 

“Fuck me, Jensen,” Jared whispers against Jensen’s lips after a few moments of intense kissing. Who is Jensen to refuse a command like that?

He pulls back and thrusts back in, setting a frantic pace and making Jared let out delicious noises as he finds Jared’s prostate. He angles them so he can continue making Jared writhe on his dick and man, does he make a pretty picture. Cheeks flushed, hair damp and everywhere, and eyes blown. 

Jensen reaches down to cover Jared’s hand on his cock and jacks him off quick and dirty. They come within seconds of each other, shouts echoing in the dim room. Jensen pulls out of Jared tenderly, tying the condom and dropping it in the small trashcan next to the bed. He lies down on top of Jared’s chest, trying to keep Jared here as long as he can, and starts drawing random patterns on his skin. Jared’s one hand fiddles with the short spikes of Jensen’s hair and the other clasps Jensen’s hand that’s been drawing, intertwining their fingers. 

“Can I stay?” Jared murmurs, voice low in the quiet. 

“Definitely,” Jensen breathes, pressing a soft open-mouthed kiss to Jared’s chest. “Stay as long as you want.”

“You’ll get sick of me,” Jared protests and Jensen smiles, glad they’re on the same page because it means Jared wants to stay for a long time.

“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it. But I have a feeling that we’ll be just fine.”

Jared just hums and they settle a little more comfortably, Jensen letting go of Jared’s fingers for only seconds to draw the sheet over them before tangling them back up in Jared’s. Jensen knows he’ll have to move soon because this won’t be comfortable for either of them. But it feels easy right now and that’s all that matters. He falls asleep contentedly, knowing they’d talk more later, but more than happy to fall asleep with the man that took his breath away in a way nobody else has before.

**Author's Note:**

> I AM DONE WITH THE CHALLENGE!


End file.
